


Flying

by AmiMendal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Drabble, F/M, Facebook: Hermione's Nook, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Implied Sexual Content, Mentor Severus Snape, Prompt Fic, Romance, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26539012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/pseuds/AmiMendal
Summary: Post-War. EWE. Snape lives - Hermione struggles to contain herself as she earns her Mastery from the greatest Potioneer in history.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 11
Kudos: 70
Collections: HN Hermione’s Birthday Celebration, Hearts and Cauldrons Discord Members





	Flying

With the war won and his name cleared, Severus Snape could shed the burdens of his masters and be his own man. He'd been a Potions Master for nearly two decades, yet he'd never taken his own Apprentice.

Until now.

And Hermione refused to bungle it up with something as completely ridiculous as her raging libido.

He accepted her Apprenticeship application the day she graduated, but not without a harsh swish of the parchment and a warning glare. The message was clear: he expected the best from her, _or else._

It hadn’t been a difficult transition for either of them. They worked swiftly, efficiently. He treated her as an equal and never yelled, though his icy glare was still a frequent occurrence.

She’d never tell him, but she loved his eyes.

She fell into them more often than not. Her cheeks reddened when he took her hands in his to show the proper technique of skinning or slicing the rarest of ingredients. Her leg shook when he watched her stir. She bit her lip to keep from biting his.

Now, ten months into it with only two more left, Hermione's breath stilled when he leaned over her shoulder, inspecting her cauldron for the subtlest of errors. His hair hung slightly over his face but she took the moment to admire what she could of his profile: the stark difference between his pale cheeks and dark hair, the curve of his eyebrows above pools of black irises, and the bumps in the bridge of his nose before it dipped into the hooked cartilage.

Severus always smelled of fresh ingredients and, tantalizingly, parchment. She steeled herself against the counter until he gave a slight nod of satisfaction. Her nostrils flared, a refusal to release her baited breath, before he swept past to her other side.

"Now what?" he asked, his low, raspy voice still struggling to heal from Nagini's destruction. 

"The- the mint leaves," Hermione answered. Her nerves were from his proximity _,_ not her fear. It was invigorating to be studying under him without the fear of failure or ridicule. He respected her. And she wanted nothing more than for his body above hers. _O_ _r below,_ she amended. She wasn't particular if it came down to it. She just wanted him _inside of her._

Her arm brushed his as she reached for the proper knife, the warmth of him spreading up her like wildfire. This was ecstatic agony.

-.-.-

Her final preparations were coming to a close. After this potion, Severus would hand her the certificate and grace her with a Master's robe. Hermione wanted nothing more than to rip his off, but continually restrained herself. It took every ounce of her self control - she should get a bloody award for it, really - but in only a few hours, she would relinquish that control and pounce.

The bubbling cauldron begged for attention, and she carefully dropped the flakes of dried roots. His hawk-like stare bore into her, filling her with a need to return it. She continued to stare at the potion instead as it faded to a pale pink.

Leaning over him, Hermione ignored the short blade and grasped the jar of cherries, her arm deliberately brushing his chest, which stopped moving. _He’s holding his breath_ , she realized, _He feels it too!_

Brown eyes met black, reflecting the fire in her belly and the ache deep within. Hermione forced herself to return to the cauldron, needing to get the potion completed so she could shred his clothes to pieces with her teeth.

Her wand reduced the heat beneath the pewter cauldron but it did nothing to vanquish the fire in her veins. Those raging hormones were trying to kill her.

Dutifully, she plucked four cherries from the jar and resisted licking her fingers clean - cherries were her favorite, and he _knew_ that. With a thick swallow she squeezed the first one over the cauldron, the sweet liquid dribbling into the potion before the pit joined it with a _plink._

The next two were perfect as well, each releasing their extract and seed with textbook precision.

The last was her undoing.

Severus stood too close; his body, from shoulder to heel, was against hers and it broke her careful concentration. Her eyes darted to his, a foolish error that would break her concentration even more, and her internal fire renewed. Just as Hermione’s fingers expressed the cherry’s liquid, the corner of his mouth quirked to the tiniest of smiles.

The cherry exploded, squirting up her arms and across her neck.

Hermione denied the yelp that attempted to escape her and looked to her Master once more. “Oh.” His eyes darted to her lips, parted in gentle surprise, and back to her eyes once more. “I’m sorry. That one was… _juicy_.”

She would have licked her lips in nervousness but he did it for her, devouring her mouth and neck with a passion that threatened to drown them both. 

Instead, she was flying.

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was inspired by the prompt "juicy", assigned by the Hermione's Nook group in Facebook.


End file.
